Other Family and Animation Companies
Other Family and Animation Companies Best Film & Video Corp. (1983-1988) Nickname: Flashing Star The Blue Star Logo: *Opening: A blue star flies up to the middle of the screen and the words BEST FILM & VIDEO CORP. in gold appears across it. The background is a shot of a seaside city at sunset. *Closing: Same as the opening logo only in the background are sped-up action scences such as fireworks a sunrise and a highway. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The star utilizes 80s dust-trailing effects. Also the sped up footage for the background. Music/Sounds: None. Availibility: Can be found on many earlier releases of Marvel Comics-based cartoon videos. Scare Factor: Low. Billionfold Inc. Background: This is the vanity card of Butch Hartman creator of The Fairly OddParents (2001 Present) and Danny Phantom (2004-2007). (1997-) Nicknames: Butch the Superhero The Extending Cape Super Butch Spoofed Superman Logo: On a plain white background with a light blue trapezoid shape we see a drawing of Butch Hartman as a superhero looking somewhat similiar to Superman but with a few differcences: *Butch is smaller in size than Superman. *His tights are purple with black briefs. *His boots are yellow. Instead of an S embedded in a backwards trigangle it is a cursive red B in front of a yellow circle. Butch's cape extends out to reveal the words: BILLIONFOLD INC. written on it. FX/SFX: The cape waving the cape extending out to reveal BILLIONFOLD INC. Very excellent animation. Music/Sounds: A loud herioc fanfare accompained by a voice shouting BILLIONFOLD! At the end there is a squeaky inc! sound. Availibility: Current can be seen on 2008 Present episodes of The Fairly OddParents both on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons and Danny Phantom on Nicktoons. It also appears on T.U.F.F. Puppy on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Voltron: Legendary Defender on Toonzai and Finding Schroeder in 2003 Film. Scare Factor: Low to medium the booming voice shouting the company name can catch you off guard. BRB Productions (1986-1990) Nicknames: Multicolored BRB Logo: On a gray background a logo materializes from the top down as if as if being drawn in. It is a series of segmented lines in the form of two B's with an R as a kind of hole between them. The lines are (from top to bottom) shades of red purple blue and green. Diagonal white lines appear above and below the logo and below the lower line is the word PRODUCTIONS. FX/SFX: The logo drawing. Music/Sounds: A synthesized six-note kiddie-like jingle, or a twinkling sound music. In other cases it's silent. Availibilty: Seen at the end of Zobilee Zoo and some Pee Wee's Playhouse repeats. The synthesized variant is pretty rare, but you can find in Dailymotion. Scare Factor: Low. the logo looks ugly. Educational Pictures/Film Exchanges/E.W. Hammons Background: Educational Pictures was an early film company that produced and distributed short subject materials in the 1920s. Some of the Felix the Cat silent cartoons were distributed by Educational Pictures. Around the start of the sound era Educational Pictures began handling all of the short subjects for Fox Film Corporation including the early Paul Terry Terrytoons. This continued until at least 1938. (1929-1938) Nicknames: The Spice of the Program Aladdin's Lamp Logo: We see the words Educational Film Exchanges presents Educational Pictures presents or E.W. Hammons presents at the top of the screen followed by the name of the short. At the bottom of the screen is a drawing of a genie's lamp with smoke coming out of it and written above it in cursive are the words Educational Pictures connected to the smoke. At the bottom of the lamp the words THE SPICE OF THE PROGRAM are below the lamp. Then the logo appears full screen with a real photo of a lamp and above the lamp Eductional Pictures is written out and below it are the words The Spice of the Program. FX/SFX: The logo quickly fading in from top to bottom after the first opening credits. Music/Sounds: The theme to whatever short or cartoon is playing. Availibility: Probably rare considering the age of the company and possibility that TV or home movie distrubutors may have retitled the shorts and cartoons. Can be seen occasionally on PBS's Matinee At the Bijou. Scare Factor: Low to medium the live action lamp appearing in the middle of the opening credits may startle some people. Flying Mallet Inc. (2000-2004) Nickname: White-Winged Mallet Logo: Over a somewhat cheap-looking light blue background with cumulus clouds we see a brown mallet with white wings rise from the screen flapping its wings. It stops in the middle and a transparent circle containing FLAYING MALLET INC. with FLYING on top and MALLET INC. on the bottom spins out and places itself in a position so that the winged mallet is in the center of it. The surrounding area of the circle then becomes solid white. FX/SFX: The flapping and rising the circle's animation. Cheesy Factor: The background and mallet look cheaply drawn and the logo looks like it was animated with Adobe Flash. Music/Sounds: We hear a flapping noise and the sound of wind blowing followed by a long piano chord that carries on into the Nickelodeon Productions logo. KaBlam! used the end theme. Availibility: Was only seen on the final season of KaBlam! from 2000 which last seen on July 1 2006 when the final season episode Now With More Flava aired on Nicktoons Network (Now known as Nicktoons since 2009) as part of a special event titled Nicktoons A-Zim Weekend. It is currently seen with music on Action League NOW! on Nicktoons. Scare Factor: Minimal... unless you're somehow crept out by the thought of a flying mallet. Gunther-Wahl Productions Inc. Background: This is the vanity card for The Angry Beavers. (April 19 1997-November 11 2001) Nickname: GW Logo: Over a brown stone background with cracks in it we see an emblem with a comjoined GW in it surrounded by GUNTHER-WAHL on top and PRODUCTIONS INC.. The whole emblem is slightly slanted. FX/SFX: None it's still a logo. Cheesy Factor: The GW looks somewhat ugly. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availibility: Rare it was last seen on Nicktoons TV/Network's reruns of The Angry Beavers. Scare Factor: Minimal the design might not sit well with some. Home Sweet Home Educational Media Co. (1988-1991) Logo: On a loose leaf paper BG we zoom out to see the words Home Sweet Home Educational Media Co. in a childish font. At the top right of the text is a yellow triangle on top of a red circle and a blue square. A copyright date is shown below. FX/SFX: The zoom out. Music/Sounds: The end theme of Gerbert. Availibilty: Seen at the end theme of Gerbert which still airs on Christain TV stations and networks to this day. Scare Factor: None. Kromcolor Productions Bckground: This was the colorization unit of Modern Film Sales Corporation. (1930s) Nickname: Multicolored Sunburst Logo: Several sunbursts are seen stacked on a dark blue background which has the words the end on it in white lettering. The sunburst are pinkish in nature with the smaller sunburst dark pink while the biggest is nearly white. This is stacked atop a pinkish background with the word KROMCOLOR (Title below) PRODUCTION in black Art-Deco type. The rest of the logo has been cut off. Possibly this may not actually be a logo but something else. Kromcolor could have been the film process used. Modern Film Sales bought some old Mutt and Jett cartoons added soundtracks and colorized them. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending music of a Mutt and Jeff cartoon. Availibility: The only known cartoon that this logo has been seen on is Mutt and Jeff in Westward Whoa!. Scare Factor: Minimal. Peter Hannan Productions Background: This is the vanity card of Peter Hannan creator of CatDog. (April 4 1998-June 15 2005) Nickname: The Cowboy Pig Logo: Over a white background we see an anthropomorphic pig standing on the right of the screen with a straw in his mouth wearing cowboy attire. The crudley-written text PETER HANNAN PRODUCTIONS in black is next to the pig. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Usually the end theme of CatDog finishes over it but when Nickelodeon started split-screening credits in 2000 it gained the sound of flies buzzing. Availibility: Common currently appears on CatDog on Nicktoons. Last seen in on Nicktoonsters in the UK on July 31 2009. Scare Factor: Low. The fly buzzing could catch you off-guard, and the pig's design could put off some people. Pee Wee Pictures (September 13 1986-November 1990, 2015) Nicknames: The Wonder Clay Creatures Logo: On a gardient BG with a red splotch in the center and a spotlight we see various objects spelling out the words PEE-WEE PICTURES Above that is A in magneta and below that is PRODUCTION and a copyright date in small black childish text. The creatures move a little. FX/SFX: The clay animals moving. Music/Sounds: 6 pop noises after the first one a ukulele is struck 9 times and then 4 cello notes which plays twice. Availibility: Seen on all episodes of Pee Wee's Playhouse. it was retreved in Pee-Wee's Big Holiday on Netflix. Scare Factor: Low the music may startle some but this is a great logo for those who grew up with this show. Snee-Oosh Inc. Background: This is the vanity card for Hey Arnold! which is also seen on Hey Arnold! The Movie. (October 7 1996-June 8 2004) Nicknames: The Totem Pole; Snee-OOOOOOSH; Creepy Chorus of Doom Logo: On a brown background we see a tall totem pole bird. Under it are the words SNEE-OOSH INC. made out of brown logs. Early Varient: In this logo's early day text IN ASSOCIATION WITH (in the Hey Arnold! font) was above the logo. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: None for the version with the closing theme of Hey Arnold! over it. The one with the vocal line is a COMPLETELY different story. Music/Sounds: Usually the end theme of Hey Arnold! However Nickelodeon's use of re-typed split screen credits cut of the end theme so on TV airings the logo used a creepy chorus singing Snee-OOOOOOSH for music followed by a weird flute/gong tune (similiar to a Native Americian tribe woodwine music) which played over the following Nickelodeon logo. Availibility: The original version survives on the recently released Hey Arnold! DVD sets exclusivley availible on Amazon.com. The variation with the chorus is rarely seen nowadays and only appears on rare occasions where Nick reruns Hey Arnold!. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *Minimal, bordering on low, with the closing theme of Hey Arnold!, the totem pole bird can creep a few people out. *Medium to high for the voices singing Snee-OOOOOOSH and gong/flute sound on the split-screen varient (for those who aren't used to seeing it). United Plankton Pictures Inc. Background: This is the vanity card of Stephen Hillenburg creator of SpongeBob SquarePants. (September 25, 1997-) Nickname: Friends of the Sea Holding Hands; The Underwater Logo; The Plankton Logo Logo: On a moving ocean background with a reflection of light in the background we see some crudely drawn sea creatures (one of them being a less detailed drawing of Plankton, a character from SpongeBob) holding hands. The words: United Plankton are above the words Pictures Inc. are below both written in the SpongeBob Squarepants font. Trivia: In the episode Plankton's Army Plankton's family visits the Chum Bucket and tries to take over the Krusty Krab. They are off the characters in the United Plankton Pictures logo. FX/SFX: The ocean background moving. Cheesy Factor: None. The plankton drawings are crudely drawn but this was probably intentional. Music/Sounds: Usually the SpongeBob SquarePants end theme or whatever theme was used on the credits finishes over it. On Nick or Nicktoons airings with split-screen credits there is the sound of crashing waves and seagulls. On early SpongeBob video releases there is no music at all. In the episode "Texas/Walking Small", we strangely hear a cow mooing. On TIny Toon Adventures video releases there is ending theme at all. Availibility: Can currently be seen on airings of SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. When the episode Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video aired in 2002 due to an editing mistake on Nick's part the Klasky-Csupo Robot logo was shown in place of this on airings with split-screen credits. The goof was finally fixed sometime in 2006 and the episode now airs with the intended United Plankton Pictures logo. Scare Factor: None. It can be elevated to low for the cow variant. World Events Productions Ltd 1st Logo (1984-1989) Nicknames: The Voltron Logo The WE Globe Logo: Against a globe and in a white Arabian II Dream of Jeannie font are the words WORLD EVENTS PRODUCTIONS LTD. with a copyright underneath. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availibility: Currently seen on Voltron on Boomerang as well on Saber Rider. Scare Factor: Low this might make some people nervous with the relativley dark and still logo combined with the ominous background sounds. 2nd Logo (1988-1990) Logo: On a woodlike background in a spotlight we see the text A WORLD EVENTS PRODUCTION (Year) WORLD EVENTS PRODUCTIONS LTD. The logo shines for a bit. FX/SFX: The logo shining. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availibility: Was seen on Denver The Last Dinosaur which now is on DVD. It was also seen on Vytor: The Starfire Champion. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1998-2000) Nickname: The Voltron Logo II Logo: Superimposed In the closing credits we see Voltron/GoLion swing his sword causes a futristic-looking W to flash in followed by an E in the same style. The words visit Voltronforce.com fade in above land A division of Kopter Communications International is displayed below. The logo flashes once more and the camera zooms in. FX/SFX: The CGI Voltron/GoLion swinging his swordthe flashing. Music/Sounds: The end theme of Voltron: The Third Demension. Availibility: Seen at the end of Voltron: The Third Demension. Scarer Factor: None Gracie Films Nicknames: "Shhh!", "The Dark Cinema", "Shush Lady", "The Shushie Lady," "The Scream and Organ on Halloween Simpsons", "That Strange Logo at the End of the Simpsons", "The Cinema", "The 'Shhh, din-din-din-din-din din din-din!' Logo", "Be prepared for a movie, everybody!" Logo: We start off in a cinema, with lots of chattering going on. Then, after a few seconds, a female silhouette that is close to us makes a "shush" gesture. Then, the audience becomes silent, the lights dim, and the projector comes on and casts a blue light to the screen, and then these words in white appear: GRACIE FILMS Trivia: This logo was parodied at the end of Queer Duck: The Movie, the audience is different here (consisting of the main characters of Queer Duck). Instead we hear the normal shushing, we also hear Queer Duck (voiced by Jim J. Bullock) saying "Oh, hush yourself, b**ch!". And the words in the projector screen reads "DISGRACE FILMS". Variants (a few of them, anyway): The Simpsons has featured many alternate variations of the logo over the years, with different music, sound effects, and/or dialogue. One recurring variation is on Halloween episodes, where a woman screaming is heard followed by a creepy pipe organ playing the theme. For a full comprehensive list of variations, see The Simpsons Archive's Alternate Credits Guide. The only visual variation of this logo on a Simpsons episode was in the episode "Last Tap Dance in Springfield" On the webisodes of The Critic, the logo is in the center of the screen, is brighter and blue, and is still. This variant uses the end theme of the show. FX/SFX: The hand raising, the lights dimming, and the company name fading in. Cheesy Factor: The animation of the lady's hand is very choppy. Music/Sounds: The sound of an audience muttering and murmuring is heard, followed by a shushing sound effect, and then a 9-note electric piano theme with drums composed by Jeffrey Townsend. The tune is very similar to the refrain of "King of Wishful Thinking" by Go West, but since this logo predates that song, this is most likely a coincidence. Music/Sounds Trivia: The music in this logo appears at the end of the Neil Cicierega song "Alanis", from his mixtape Mouth Sounds. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Halloween episodes of The Simpsons, starting with II, a woman screaming very cowardly replaces "Shhhh!" and that same tune played on a creepy organ that basically matches Halloween very much. Numerous other alternate versions of the theme have been used over the years (see "Variants" above). Earlier Halloween shows lack some parts of the audio. * On most 1992-present episodes of the Simpsons that use the standard closing theme, we often hear the final note of the music play right as the logo starts, often drowning out the murmuring. * Some episodes might use a soundbite from the episode, or use a voiceover from a character in that episode that plays alongside the jingle. Others have sound effects and/or voiceovers completely replacing the jingle. * On some Simpsons episodes that feature songs during the closing credits, such as "Dancin' Homer" and "Monty Can't Buy Me Love", the closing song continues playing over the Gracie Films logo. This includes some syndication prints that shift the closing music so it starts after the last commercial break, causing the music to end over the logo. * A low pitch version was used at the end of a specific Simpsons episode. * On many Simpsons episodes since Season 4, the logo is shown without the murmuring (you hear the "Shhh!" right after the last note of the closing theme, which is heard right at the start of the logo). With the show's cable debut on FXX on August 21, 2014 (when the Every Simpsons Ever marathon began),new syndication prints which are cropped (with some parts stretched) to fill the 16:9 screen now feature two credit cards for the Spanish Language audio track in between the copyright card and the Gracie Films logo, so now this is not seen on the new syndication prints. However, this is preserved on the DVD releases, existing local syndication prints, and on Simpsonsworld.com (cable subscription to FXX required; 4:3 option must be selected). * An even shorter version is found on the short-lived Phenom, which cuts off the first two notes along with the murmuring and "Shhh!". Availability: Common. Can be seen commonly on all episodes of The Simpsons from "Simpsons Roasting On an Open Fire" to "Lisa the Drama Queen" in local syndication and on home video. It also be seen on The Simpsons Game on the Nintendo DS and XBOX 360 ports only. Lesser known shows that have this include What About Joan, Sibs, Phenom, The Tracy Ullman Show (which was the first show to have this logo), M&M's: The Movie and The Critic. The webisode variant can be found on The Critic webisodes on The Critic: The Complete Series box set. Scare Factor: * Original Variant: Minimal to high, due to the sudden darkness and the woman shushing. In addition, the logo is usually followed by an "In Association With" screen and the TCF-TV logo which may unnerve some viewers (especially if it's the 1988 version). The scare factor is none to minimal for those used to seeing this. * Treehouse of Horror Variant: High to nightmare for the Halloween version; mainly due to the scream and organ. * Treehouse of Horror VII Variant: Nightmare. The higher-pitched and shrill scream, combined with the unexpected transition from the credits to the logo doesn't help, in the future. The presence of eerie organ gets worsened all. * Last Tap Dance in the Springfield: This variant is raised to medium if you are not expecting it. * Other Variants: Some of the other alternate versions may also catch you off guard if you're not expecting to see them. The scare factor is none to low for those used to seeing the variations. Nonetheless, it's a widely popular logo, especially with Simpsons fans. Dream Logos NOTE: Urban Dog, Kearney Productions and Millar/Gough Television Logos are dream logos. Urban Dog Productions Background: Urban Dog Productions is the vanity company of Patrick Johnson, Michael Sullivan, Alfred Millar & Pete Gough and Brian Williams. Their first production was Dog Days ''in 1995, and the controversial TV show The Duck Bros. in 1998. '''1st logo:' (February 15, 1995 - November 25, 2002) Nickname: "The Dancing Guys" Logo: On a black background we see five guys silhouettes step up. Below the picture, the word "URBAN DOG" is written in a somewhat odd-weird font. Trivia: The pictures was taken from "Genesis" album "The Way We Walk: Volume 2". Music/Sounds * Dog Days: None. * The Duck Bros.: Waves crashing or quote from the preceding episode. Availabity: Somewhat uncommon. The logo has been beautifully restored on Dog Days. Ironically, the DVD versions are not so lucky, the logo was removed on The Duck Bros, however, the said show plasters this logo with next logo below. Scare Factor: None, unless you scared of the picture. Low, bordering on medium for the The Duck Bros. ''variant, the sounds may catch you off guard. But compared to the next logo, it's absolutely nothing. '''2nd logo:' (March 31, 1999 - August 13, 2011) Nicknames: "The Surfboard Reflection", "Water of Doom", "The Water Logo", "The Duck Bros. Logo", "The Reflection of Doom", "The Water Reflection" Logo: Against a black background, we see the black, blue or white words "URBAN DOG" arranged underneath a square. Above it is a heavily distorted image of wavy lines or waves washing ashore, which varies depending on the episode. Trivia: The water rippling footage is taken from a short film named A Study in Wet, made by Homer Groening, Matt Groening's father. Variants: * On later episodes of The Duck Bros., the words "in association with" are shown below the logo. Music/Sounds: Either a heavily distorted "tick-tock" sound or a heavily distorted sound of waves washing ashore, depending on the episode. On early episodes, it's silent. Music/Sounds Variants: * Some episodes like "Have Gun, Will Unravel", "Counterfeit", "Where the Brazilians Swam", "B.B.K.", "For Better or Worse", "Tequilla, Popsicle and Nuts", "La Cage", "Brother's Little Helper", "O Brother, What Art Thou", "A Streetcat Named Pete", "The Ice Cream Factory", "Pledging Mr. Pete", "Macchu Picchu Incident", "Tissues" all from the first five seasons have the sound of waves crashing ashore that almost all carries over the CBS Television Distribution or CBS Paramount Television logos. Despite some episodes not carries over the said CTD nor CPT logos. * Earlier episodes have sounds of the film A Study in Wet. * The episode "Townshend Should Not Be Allowed on TV" has Hypnotoad sound. Availability: Currently seen on The Duck Bros. on DVD releases, original airings and reruns. It plasters the previous logo in the first ten episodes of the first season starting with "Flood Warning" until "Counterfeit" on DVD. Scare Factor: *Low to nightmare. The weird music and psychedelic patterns will scare many people. Minimal for the silent version. Langley Productions 1st logo (March 11-August 23, 1993) Nicknames: The "Blind Nights Logo I", "The Pink Logo", "Pink Text of Doom" Logo: Over a black background, the text "BARBOUR", in pink, flies from the right of the screen, with "LANGLEY" doing the same thing from the left. They both criss-cross and land on opposite sides, and a white slash draws itself between them. "PRODUCTIONS, INC." appears below, in pink. FX/SFX: The flying text. Music/Sounds: A dramatic 8-note synth tune that begins with 4 descending notes, followed by a 5th done on synth strings when the words land. Then 3 more ascending notes follow. Availability: Rare. It was last seen on early Blind Nights episodes, though is intact on the show's DVD release. Scare Factor: Low to nightmare. The scary synth theme and bright colors may not sit well with some people. Kearney Productions Background: Kearney Productions is the production company of Michael Sullivan, estabilished in 1995. The production company produced The Simons from Fox and the eponymous film of the same name. 1st logo (1995, 2002, 2011) Nicknames: "The White Text", "The Boring Text" Logo: On a black background, we see the text "KEARNEY Productions" in a Helvetica Condensed. Music/Sounds: The last note of the song "Drug Hotel". Availability: Only seen on The Simons movie in 1995, also seen on remastered version of said movie in 2002, as well in 2011. Scare Factor: None. 2nd logo (1999 - present) Nicknames: "The Simpsons Logo", "That Strange Logo At the End of The Simons" Logo: On a black background, we see a yellow boy with black eyes (mainly Kearney Jr. from The Simpsons). Below him a text "KEARNEY PRODUCTIONS" appear below him. Trivia: The character in the logo is Kearney Jr., a character from The Simpsons. Music/Sounds: Usually silent. Sometimes, it was used the preceding quote from the following episode. In the earlier episodes of The Simons, sometimes it will have the last note of ending theme's echo during the start of the quote. Later episodes of the said show or closing theme, varies in every episode, whatever song was used in the preceding episode. The 20th Century Fox Television/20th Television jingle will follow it. Sometimes it's used a crickets chirping sound or guitar pedal sound. Availability: Currently seen on The Simons ''on Fox, Adult Swim and DVD releases. The variant with the crickets chirping sound can be seen on four episodes "King Ramses' Curse", "There's Something About Stanley", "Blind Ambition" and "Sexual Harassment", the guitar pedal sound can be seen on two episodes "High Anxiety" and "Edgar Allan Moe Don't Pee Here". '''Scare Factor:' None, but can be elevated medium to high due to the loud 20th Century Fox Television/20th Television music. Millar/Gough Television 1st logo (June 18, 1998 - August 28, 2011) Nicknames: "The Naked Man", "The Naughtiest Logo of All Time", "The Whitey Logo" Logo: In a sky blue, lavender, white, black or vanilla background, we see a man's chest. Below the picture, the text "Millar Gough Television" in different fonts. Trivia: The naked man's body is from Patrick Johnson, co-creator of The Duck Bros. and The Simons, as well the cover art for Patrick Johnson Five album The Whitey Album. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Bluesville. Can be seen on some episodes from final season from The Duck Bros. Scare Factor: None. Due to its subject matter. Category:Dream Logos Category:Animation